Total Drama Party
by Teamduncan77
Summary: A Story Of The Original TDI/TDA Cast Going To Boarding School With New Students From All Over The Country & Sometimes The World! It's Going To Be A Crzy Trip! STORY STARTED BUT APPS ARE STILL BEING ACCEPTED FOR BOTH GUYS & GIRLS! TDI/TDA Never Happened.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I don't know if any of you guys read my other stories, but there kind of on stand-by until I can come up with some ideas. So until that time I've decided to post a new story called TOTAL DRAMA PARTY! Yes…ok the name is kind of lame It's basically a story about teens coming on to a reality TV show just like TDI/TDA & what romance, trials, troubles, field trips, and other mysteries they discover there. So I'm going to need your…

~Basic~

Name (First and Last):

Nickname (if any):

Age (16-18):

Gender:

Stereotype:

~Apperance~

Hair (Color, length, and style):

Eyes (Shape and color):

Skin tone:

Body shape (Slender, curvy, muscular, etc.):

Height:

Weight:

Other (Glasses, freckles, piercings, tattoos, jewelry etc.):

~Clothes~

Everyday:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Other:

~Personality~

Personality (The more info the better):

.

Likes

Dislikes:

Fear, and why?:

Who would they be friends with? Treatment to them

Who would their enemies be? Treatment to them?:

Treatment to contestants and Chris/Chef upon arrival:

Favorite Color:

Talents

Paired up

History (Family, friends, etc.):

Why did he/she go on this trip?-

Birthplace –

Hometown –

Occupation –

Anything I Missed?

I want you guys to be super original & try not to give me the usual stereotypes. PM me if you have any questions and I'll post the first chapter as soon as I get 12 girls & 12 boys.

Laters,

Kaytee


	2. I NEEDS THE APPS!

Ok so I definitely need more guys TDP…But I've decided to sort of explain what this story is about because I didn't really do to good of a job last chapter…my bad. Ok so basically these 24 teens have been accepted at a boarding school in NYC with the original TDI/TDA cast. (I might add the two new TDWT characters when the show premieres in June…) Except the school isn't really it's a "school" it's a new breed of schools where the students hone their own special talents. It's Like FAME meeting The School in X-Men. So for example my character Kat is HUGE in the arts (she's an opera singer) her schedule will be based around that. Or Duncan learning how to be & trained as an international spy…(think about it B&E, Theft, Grand Theft Auto, it's like the Duncan dream job) but they still do have regular classes like math & english. So PM me if you have a specific path you want to follow & tell your friends to submit their guy characters. I can't get this party started without them.

Here's the list of "students" so far…

Blair Sparks (Manipulator/ Popular Girl)

Carilyn Green (The Smart Organizer)

Dawn Calder (Little Prankster)

Harley Rigel (The Acrobat)

Jane Carson (The Nice Girl)

Jennifer Jenkins (Witch/ Sociopath)

Kat Milinkovich (Me) (The Emo Artist)

Kate Rose Hudson (The Cutie) ((I kind of changed your stereotype, this is basically because everyone is new))

Kimberly Ann (The Random One)

Kitty Davis ( The Shy One)

Sandra Lourine Chadstone (The Daredevil)

Tina Shaej ( Goth Tomboy)

And The Boys…

Eyrik Banks ( The Watcher)

Jude Henson (The Motorcyclist)

Mozart Squiteri (The C-Ding RENT Head)

Sam Menosta (The Cool Guy)

Patrick Kelly ( The Skater)

Please PM me if your name is spelled wrong or you have issues with your character.

**AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I NEED MORE GUYS TO START THIS STORY! **

Submit more characters or tell your friends. Apps are not necessarily closed for girls either...

Send me your App & if I like it enough I'll add your character later on or at the beginning. But I do need a minimum of twelve guys.

Lastly for those of you who didn't make the cut, do not fret! =) Your character will have a less main role but still be in the story!

PM for ideas, questions, or anything else.

Peace for Now

~K


	3. Starting Up

A/N Ok so screw numbers I got a 67 in algebra…so I don't really like them that much anyway. So I'm starting this story with 12 girls & 9 boys. So some of the TDI/TDA characters may hook up with these new characters so heads up! If more students want to "transfer in" (AKA Send me an app, I'll look it over & consider writing you in) Anywayz…I think I'm going to follow this story as a boarding school. 1. Because I had way too much trouble with my other ideas. And 2. I REALLY love the boarding school TDI/TDA stories. Hey! BTW did anyone see the TDA Manhunt Special? I Loved IT! Yay! DxC 4EVER! Sorry I flipped out when Gwen was all "oh Duncan's Hot." But I heard from a whole bunch of people that he's the first to go on TDWT. =( & Heather makes an alliance with Courtney? Craziness…Anyway here's the list.

The Girls…

Blair Sparks (Manipulator/ Popular Girl)

Carilyn Green (The Smart Organizer)

Dawn Calder (Little Prankster)

Harley Rigel (The Acrobat)

Jane Carson (The Nice Girl)

Jennifer Jenkins (Witch/ Sociopath)

Kat Milinkovich (The Emo Artist)

Kate Rose Hudson (The Cutie) ((I kind of changed your stereotype, this is basically because everyone is new))

Kimberly Ann (The Random One)

Kitty Davis ( The Shy One)

Sandra Lourine Chadstone (The Daredevil)

Tina Shaej ( Goth Tomboy)

And The Boys…

Eyrik Banks ( The Watcher)

Jude Henson (The Motorcyclist)

Mozart Squiteri (The Cross-Dressing RENT Head) ((I'm in this show BTW. I'm a dancer in the Cat scratch Club & a Druggie))

Sam Menosta (The Cool Guy)

Jared Haley ( The Skater)

Ted Bridge (The Large Weird Bear Man) ((Is that like Owen meets Eva? If you could get back to me on that…))

Tony Baxter (The Punk)

Tyler Foley (The Funny Guy)

Wow that was a lot of T's…Lolzy haha thanks guys for adding the apps. I really couldn't have started this without you. So the next chapter will be the beginning. Expect it soon cuz I really can't wait!

~Kaytee


	4. FINALLYY Reloaded!

A/N Wow two updates in one day? I'm on a role! Woot! =) Ok so I FINALLY have 12 Guys! YAY! & I've decided to add one more girl in…mainly because she's a Gleek & I'm a Gleek sooo I couldn't say no. I freaked when I saw it. Which is kewl! Yay! Ok so here's the NEW & UPDATED list.

The Girls…

Blair Sparks (Manipulator/ Popular Girl)

Carilyn Green (The Smart Organizer)

Dawn Calder (Little Prankster)

Harley Rigel (The Acrobat)

Jane Carson (The Nice Girl)

Jennifer Jenkins (Witch/ Sociopath)

Kat Milinkovich (The Emo Artist)

Kate Rose Hudson (The Cutie) ((I kind of changed your stereotype, this is basically because everyone is new))

Kimberly Ann (The Random One)

Kitty Davis ( The Shy One)

Sandra Lourine Chadstone (The Daredevil)

Tess Brennan ( A Gleek!) ((I do not know if she will start on the first day or transfer in, get there late…? PM me your preferences please.))

Tina Shaej (Goth Tomboy)

And The Boys…

Eyrik Banks ( The Watcher)

Jin Tourney (Lost Hog) ((What is that? Like a Scary Loner?))

Jude Henson (The Motorcyclist)

Liam Calder (The Human Ice-Cube =D)

Mozart Squiteri (The Cross-Dressing RENT Head) ((I'm in this show BTW. I'm a dancer in the Cat scratch Club & a Druggie))

Sam Menosta (The Cool Guy)

Jared Haley ( The Skater)

Tan Asani (The Surfer)

Ted Bridge (The Large Weird Bear Man) ((Is that like Owen meets Eva? If you could get back to me on that…))

Tony Baxter (The Punk)

Tyler Foley (The Funny Guy)

So apparently the boys are like half T names & the girls K's? Haha not really. But there are a lot of T & K names for this story…Ok I'm now going to go type the first chapter. POV unknown. =)

Peace

~Kaytee


	5. Kat's POV

A/N WOW! The replies for TDP went CRAZY! I'm starting off the story now & don't fret if you don't see your character. I'm still sorting through a HUMONGOUS PILE of Reviews & PM's for this story. Your character might make it in as a minor character, a transfer, or even a teacher if I feel compelled to do it. =) Anyways, I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Without further ado, the first chappie of TDP.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TDI/A characters nor do I own any of the TDP characters.

Kat POV

The beginning of the end.

Seriously, that's what this huge, tan-ish looking bus was. The beginning of the end. My parents had insisted that "Oh, the McClain Academy in Southern Miami was one of the best in the country!" And myGrandparents, "The McClain Academy is the best & most prestigious school in the WORLD! It will straighten you out." Even my perfect little sister, "Oh Man! I would kill for the chance your getting! You'll learn somuch & maybe come back normal!"

Yea, cause we all want that to happen.

Who wants a daughter with 4 misdemeanors & 2 expulsions? Obviously not my family. So they jumped at the chance for me to have a scholarship to the "All-Exclusive, All-Expenses Paid, Year Abroad." I meanseriously? It was in Florida. Not somewhere cool like London or Italy.

I took one last look at our yellow & green, arts & crafts house. It would be the last time that I'd see it. Well at least for a year, anyways. I had already said good-bye to my family, stripped my room down to the paint on my walls & the wood floor, now standing on the steps of my house, watching this bus pull up. Now the hard part, saying good-bye to my friends.

They had come to say good-bye to me & I'd truly miss them much more then my parents. Pat, Jon, Jay, & Ally. These were the people who I'd been with since the beginning, & now I was leaving them. They had my whole highschool experience so much more liveable. Pat & Jon had the most issues with me leaving. I was in a band with them called False Solution. I was the lead singer & bass player, but with one decision our band had been basically screwed. Thanks mommy.

I gave them each a huge hug before I faced them. "Guys, this isn't the end! I promise I'll text you everyday & I can web chat you all with my laptop!" However, even I knew it wouldn't be the same. I gave them all each one more hug, saving Pat for last.

Pat and I had been dating for the better part of 3 years. He was my JFK, and I was his Marilyn. (Ok in retrospect not the best nicknames…) & now we were being separated. For a whole year. Have I mentioned yet how much this whole deal blows?

"Ok I promised myself I wouldn't make a huge deal out of this but, I'm really going to miss you, & I love you so much & I'm going to stay faithful because I know you will do the same for me…and…I." Pat seemed to be struggling with his words; the glimmer of tears in the corner of his eyes basically broke my heart.

I put my hands on the either side of his face, starting to cry myself. "Look ok so were separated by like 6 states right? I promise to you I'll be out & back into your arms before you know it." Tears were streaming down my face as he wrapped my arms me & I him. He looked down at my face and said "And if you can't handle it there all you have to do is call, and I promise all of us will get down to that hell hole and kidnap you"

I looked into his eyes, and realized how much I'm going to miss seeing his face everyday and just started crying harder, gripping him tighter. It was just us in our own little world, and no one could ever ruin this mom-

"HONK HONK" A big black man at the wheel slammed the wheel again & open the door and yelled "Hey, delinquent detach yourself from lanky, so we can go!"

Pat grabbed my luggage and threw it under the bus. I started to walk for the bus, but Pat grabbed my arm & pulled me back to face me. "I will never stop thinking about you, don't let them for get us." He them pulled me into the most passionate kiss we ever had…only to have the angry man honk the horn again. I let go of him & climbed up the steps of the bus, & plopped down into the first seat I saw. As we pulled away from everything I loved, Pat raised his hand in good-bye & I felt a single tear slide down my cheek, I truly knew this was the beginning of the end

**A/N Ok so i know it's short but i wanted to put a first chapter up. I'm already done with the next chapter but i'm going to wait til tomorrow to put it up. That chapter will be very long & have everyone on the CAST LIST on it. If you submitted later or wasn't on the original cast list, DO NOT PANIC. I may but you in as a transfer later in, or a minor character. Kat is my own App, and i mainly used her because i needed a starting point. I won't be using her POV for a while, because i want to write in your character POV or in 3rd person. =) Also if you wish to know what Pat looks like google a picture of Michael Cera from SUPER BAD. He was a guy i used to like & i felt it approprite to use him. ALSO! Please guys if you want you character to be romatically attached =D to someone look through the cast list of TDI/TDA or the new "students" & PM ME WHO YOU WANT. If you send me a review, i'll give your character a zit. Lol no not really, but it's easier for me to keep track of everbody this way. Thanks guys. so you should now the dril by now. Review or PM if you've got ideas you feel compelled to share & give me your thoughts. With that, see you tomorrow. Peace. K**


	6. UPDATE!

Hey guys I know I own you an update. So since my last update I've lost my computer, found it, started working on the chapter, computer crashed. I've been reviewing & reading from my Rumor Touch but I can't do document transfers on it. :P Sooo no updates. I just got it back about 3 days ago, & I promise I am still working on this story. I was finally inspired to work on it today I found out my boyfriend was playing me. Yea, life sucks. ALSO I really don't wanna hear anymore bitching about the next chapter going up fast enough. I know some of you have been patient & I'm sorry you have to listen to this. But GUYS I'm trying my best here. I've got band camp (which is like school), work, family drama, other stories, summer reading, an addicting site called GAIA! (yes I have an account & it's SOOOO HARD NOT TO PLAY!) & until recently a fuck-head of a BF. I'm not going to get into that, cuz I'm going to chew YOU guys out. And you don't deserve that. :D Soo I promise I'll but a legit chapter up VERYVERY soon. I just thought I should put this up, to settle some stomachs.

Love You All

~Kaytee


End file.
